


Borrow Your SOUL

by UnderLust_Sins



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe- Borrowers, Fell sans gets a Borrower pet, NO DEATH, basically this is a what if, borrower au, but close, don't know yet, gore in later chapters, it's impalement, kept as a pet, might be other fell characters at some point, what if FellSans found a Borrower in his house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderLust_Sins/pseuds/UnderLust_Sins
Summary: Time for another Borrower story, this time in Underfell~!What would happen if Sans found a little borrower in his new house on the Surface, and what would he do with them~?Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you Borrow Your SOUL. Italics are thoughts, and there will be POV changes in chapters between Annie and Sans.





	1. Discovered

 

**Annie's POV**

 

  I'd been living on my own for a few years, hopping between Bean houses a few times whenever I was seen. Being a Borrower was hard sometimes, but I always had loved a challenge whether mental or physical. I had been living in this current house for a few months, not having caught sight of the Beans that lived here yet, but often hearing them fighting. They seemed to be brothers, but didn't get along very well.

  _Long as their bickering keeps their attention off of me, it makes my job easier._

Today, they were both out of the house and I had some time to myself. Exiting my tunnel that connected to the kitchen, I decided to get some food as my personal stock was running a bit low. I walked onto the countertop, peering around for anything that had been left out, while listening to the TV that had been left on in the living room.

  "In other news, the Monster Ambassador has announced the building of a new Monster and Human school in the community, to harbour further friendship between our species. Monster hate crimes still persist, but are not as common as they have been in past months-" a news reporter said. I tilted my head.

  "Monsters? Those are real? Huh. They probably treat Borrowers the same as Beans do, so who cares about them. M'not gonna be anybody's pet, Monster or Human..." I mumbled, continuing my search for food. I found a box of cookies on the countertop, almost hidden from view.

  "Jackpot. I can take some of these home!" I said, pulling my grappling hook from my waist and swinging it to the top of the box, giving it a tug to make sure it was secure. I scaled the box, swinging my legs over the open top edge. "Wow, full box too. Makes it easier to grab them at least." I said, grabbing a few of the cookies and securing them on my back with a spare rope before climbing down. The moment my feet touched the countertop, however, there was a loud slam of the front door.

  "Frickin' idiot! Why tha hell does he even care what I do at ma station, s'not like it's his business!" the voice of the younger brother said angrily. Squeaking, I ducked behind another box on the counter- this one for some weird fish-tasting crackers I hated- as the younger brother came into the kitchen. I cautiously peered around the box, gasping.

  _That is NOT a Bean...that's a skeleton! Is that one of those Monsters the news talked about?!_

  This skeleton looked to be on the short side, though obviously was much taller than my 4 inches. He had on a black jacket and red turtleneck sweater, black shorts and- were those black house slippers? I snorted a bit, laughing. The skeleton spun around, eyesockets glowing red.

  "Who's there? If somebody broke inta my house, yer gonna have a bad time." he growled. I peered to the side, my hidden tunnel entrance was close, I could probably make it before he noticed me. I scrambled out from behind the box, the cookies unfortunately falling off my back in my panic. Before I made it into the safety of my tunnel, a voice behind me made me freeze in my tracks.

  "What the fuck are you?"

 

** Sans POV **

 

  I'd had a long day at work, trying to sell hot dogs at my station my bro had put me at. He obviously got mad when he found out what I was doing and we yelled at eachother before he told me to go home while he cleaned up my mess. Muttering to myself, I slammed open the front door, kciking it shut behind me as I stomped into the kitchen. I faintly heard the TV on in the living room, realizing I hadn't turned it off before leaving, but shrugged as I opened the fridge to grab a bottle of Mustard.

  However, I heard a small gasp from somewhere nearby and was instantly at attention, magic at the ready to get rid of whatever intruder was in our house.

  "Who's there? If somebody broke inta my house, yer gonna have a bad time." I growled. I saw movement from the side and whipped my head around- only to see a tiny human running across the countertop. I watched for a few seconds, stunned before I realized it was about to get away.

  "What the fuck are you?" I growled, stopping it in its tracks. I chuckled as I leaned on the countertop, the tiny human having turned around and facing me now, eyes wide.

  "Seriously, what the fuck are ya? Sum kinda shrunken Human or sumthin'? Never knew ya came in packages this small." I said. The tiny human started pouting, looking offended at my words as they stomped their foot.

   "I'm not a Human Bean, I'm a Borrower!" they said indignantly.  
  
  "The hell is a Borrower?" I asked, curious now.  
  
  "I am. We're Borrowers, we...borrow. Only things Beans don't miss though, like pieces of sugar, or crumbs." they said.  
  
  "And those cookies ya had strapped to yer back. Were those somethin' ya were 'borrowin' as well? Cause last I checked, Borrowin' meant giving back when you're done." I said, leaning in close. Their face went red and I chuckled, reaching forward and grabbing them by the back of their shirt, dangling them above the countertop.  


  "I don't think yer a Borrower if ya ain't givin' anythin' back after yet done wit' it. I think that's considered stealin', Sweetheart~" I chuckled. They stared blankly at me for a few seconds before a sudden, sharp pain erupted in my hand. I dropped them on the counter, noticing a pin stuck between the bones connecting my phlanges. I yanked it out with a sharp hiss, glaring at them- but they were gone. I looked around a bit before I noticed a small tile on the backsplash of the countertop looked out of place. I carefully moved it- and noticed a tunnel behind it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  "Clever, kid. Think ya got away, huh? Yer in fer a surprise, then." I said, moving the tile back into place before searching the house for any more of these tunnels.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. BYS Ch.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie seems to have escaped from the Monster, but has she really....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the lack of updates, truly I am. I do love writing but I'm also a major lazybones, and get writer's block easily unfortunately.
> 
> I do the best I can though. This might be a shorter chapter but it's a start to get me back into writing after this extended break sorry!

**Annie's POV**

 

   I panted heavily as I ran through my tunnels in the walls, not stopping until I reached my room deep in the walls of the house. I collapsed onto my makeshift bed, a pile of rags really.

   "That was a MONSTER. They saw me...damn. And I really liked this place too." I said, sighing once I'd caught my breath. After a while of sitting on my pile of rags, I got up, looking for my bag. I had to pack and leave, before the Monster either forced me out, or made me into his pet, or worse. 

   It took a few hours for me to sort through my things, taking only what I thought I couldn't live without. Once my bag was ready, I made my way through the tunnels, towards one of my hidden exits near the front door.

   However, when I went to open it, I noticed something that startled me. The entrance had been covered from the outside by a small brick.

   "Ok, that's weird...he couldn't have spotted me using my escape in the kitchen...could he?" I thought aloud, going for a different tunnel near the back door- but this one was blocked as well, cemented over strangely enough. I went to all my tunnel exits, only to find they were all blocked in one form or another. Gulping nervously, I crept to the only tunnel I had left- one that was in the room of the Monster who'd spotted me earlier today.

   I stopped right behind the false electric-panel, noticing this was the only one not blocked off.

_He's luring me into his room. There's no other way to go._

 

 

   It had been a week since I'd learned the skeleton monster had blocked off all my exits except the one in his own room. I had learned in that time the shorter skeleton was called Sans, and the older one was Papyrus, though Sans called him 'Boss' more often. I looked through the false electric-panel, noticing Sans asleep in his bed. If I was going to escape, now would be the best chance for me to try. I quietly moved the electric panel, slipping into his room. I kept an eye on him as I quietly walked across his room, nearly at the door- when suddenly, it slammed shut in front of me. I yelped, falling backwards onto my butt as I hear a laugh behind me.

   "Thought ya could get away that easy? Yer not gettin' away, ya know." he chuckled as he scooped me into his hand, quickly dropping me into an empty fishtank. I banged on the glass walls.

   "You can't do this to me! Let me out! I was leaving, you won't have to deal with me just let me go!" I said. He smirked at me.

   "Naw. See, while ya were hidin' in th'walls this past week, I did sum research. Turns out ya Borrowers make good _**PETS**_." he said. "And I'm curious as t'what makes ya tick."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for short chapter, but this is to start getting me back into writing! Ideas are always welcome as well :D


	3. Borrow Your SOUL ch.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the captive of a monster, Annie has to figure out how she'll survive until she can attempt escaping again. But Sans isn't very good at taking care of anything he needs to be responsible for, and Papyrus ends up meeting the Borrower of the house.

********************

**Annie's POV**

 

   "Wh-what do you mean, what makes me tick?" I gulped nervously, staring up at the skeleton fearfully.

   "Well, I could do tha traditional way an' cut ya open." he smirked. "But ah think yer gonna be more amusin' alive. So instead, ya can answer my questions- starting with why ya thought it was a good idea ta steal from me an' m'bro."

   "I wasn't stealing, I was borrowing! Things that wouldn't be missed! Like a pinch of sugar, or a few crackers, things like that!" I insisted, feeling relieved that at least he wasn't going to hurt me but still scared of what he could do to me otherwise.

   "Correct me if ah'm wrong, but don't borrowin' involve eventually givin' tha items BACK?" Sans said. "If ya ain't givin' anythin' back, it's considered stealin'~" He said. "And do ya know what Monsters do ta thieves~?" he asked. 

   "SANS! Are you still in your room, you are late for work!" the loud voice of the other skeleton, Papyrus, came from outside Sans bedroom door, cutting off whatever Sans was about to say.

   Before either me or Sans could react, the door opened and a very tall skeleton pushed his way into the room, looking furious. I curled into a ball, trying in vain to hide in the corner of the tank I was in.

   "Uh, h-hey, Boss. Ah was just gettin' ready ta head t'work. Just had ta take care of sumthin' first is all." Sans said, causing Papyrus' gaze to fall on me.

   "What is THAT?" he asked walking over and peering down at me.

   "S'called a Borrower. They steal things from Humans an' Monsters to keep themselves alive." Sans said.

   "B-Borrow! We're called Borrowers, we Borrow!" I said, stuttering slightly.   

   "Brave little thing to stand up for itself in front of the Great Papyrus." Papyrus said, sounding thoughtful. "I assume you've decided to take proper care of it, Sans? Unlike our last pet which you couldn't be bothered taking care of?"

   "Eh, figured I'd just have fun wit' her till she expired." Sans shrugged, making my blood run cold. Papyrus let out an annoyed sigh.

   "Sans you need to learn how to properly care for your damned pets for once in your life. I will take care of this 'Borrower' for you but I expect you to start being on time for your shifts from now on. Do I make myself clear?" he growled, leaning in close to Sans face. I could see what appeared to be sweat on the back of Sans skull as he nervously nodded.

   "Y-yeah, crystal Boss." he said. 

   "Very well, we shall start by giving this creature a proper bath. With the exception of your room, apparently, there will be no mess in any household I live in." Papyrus said, reaching a gloved hand into my tank and plucking me out before I could scramble away. 

 

   I nervously clung to his fingers as he carried me through the house into what I recognized as the bathroom.

   "Am I correct in assuming you'd prefer privacy while cleaning yourself, creature?" he asked as he set me on the counter.

   I shakily nodded.

   "If you are going to live here, you will answer properly when asked a question, Pet. Now, answer my question." he demanded.

   "Y-yessir." I squeaked. "I-I would prefer privacy if that's ok. Sans blocked off all the tunnels I had made in the house except for the one leading into his room so there's no way I can escape." I said quickly. Papyrus let out a small sigh, turning on the water in the sink and putting a plug in so it would fill.

   "If you are concerned about me bringing harm to you, don't be. I couldn't hurt something that was unable to defend itself." he said. I puffed my cheeks, feeling my pride wounded.

   "I can defend myself plenty fine! I've fought cats and dogs before, even rats!" I said stubbornly. Papyrus looked at me with interest.

   "So there's a spark to you after all. Perhaps it will not be so bad to have another intelligent creature in this household, Stars know that Sans is often either asleep or too drunk to have any type of intelligent conversation." He said.

   "I wouldn't write him off as being dumb. He was smart enough to find all my exit tunnels in the house and seal them up, forcing me to go into his room when I ran out of supplies." I said, grabbing a facecloth from a nearby pile. "But I don't trust him. I don't trust anyone. I don't want to be a pet, but I don't want to lose a good home either..." I sighed.

   Papyrus watched me silently until the sink had filled up with nice, hot water. He moved a soap bar close to the sink.

   "You are not as annoying a creature as I assumed you would be." he said.

   "Borrowers try not to be. We always clean up after ourselves, and we always try not to be seen doing what we do. If we're seen, we leave. If we're caught, we either become Pets or experiments." I said.

   "That is most unfortunate. A creature such as yourself should not have to fear for their life, but to be able to fight for it every day is quite impressive." Papyrus said, turning to leave the bathroom.

   "I shall wait outside the door. You will call me when you are done cleaning, got it?" he said. It still sounded like a demand, but with less of the edge from before. I nodded.

   "Yessir. Um...by the way, my name's Annie." I said, watching as he closed the door behind him.

 

 

 

 


End file.
